Viewpoint 3: Addiction
by Vergess
Summary: This isn't the realationship I would have chosen. Kim and Shego think about their addictions to eachother. Reading the other veiwpoint stories is neither necessary nor recommended. Kigo drabble.


**_A View-point. Story 3: Addiction

* * *

_**

This isn't the relationship I thought I wanted.

For starters, there wasn't originally anything that could even be classified as chemistry. Unless you want to count the inevitable adrenaline rush I'd get whenever I saw her. Of course, that was for a completely different reason. She's the evil villainess, well more of a sidekick if you think about it in normal terms, but she was the villain, whether she acted the part of not. As such, I sort of have to do the fight-or-flight thing when I see her. But then one day I stumbled across her in civilian life. As in no skin-tight green leather suits, no plans to rule the world. Just a random visit to a fast-food joint, for a burger and a coke.

At first I didn't even recognize her, but when I did it was certainly the shock of my life. I didn't stick around to cause problems, though in retrospect, I probably should have called the cops and had her thrown in jail. Oh well, I think It was already starting to happen then. I didn't even notice until next time we had to fight. Somehow, seeing the woman whose helping your arch-nemesis take over the world in a burger joint, I don't know, it ruins your image of them. Makes them more human, and as such, completely destroys the fact that they are supposed to be completely evil and dealt with accordingly.

She mocked me, about how my fighting was sloppier than usual, but I didn't care. I was trying to figure out why she, who was obviously not as separate from the human race as I'd thought, was still there fighting me with all she had. Maybe it was a sort of an addiction that we shared. I hadn't thought about it like that before, but it made sense. We were addicted to each other, and from one addiction, another was born.

Somehow, we ended up rolling on the ground, eventually stopping, with my own body lying atop hers. Then I had an epiphany. Well, not really an epiphany, more of a sudden recognition of just why I was fighting with less-than-vicious vigor that day. And I kissed her.

It was not a particularly romantic kiss. It was more of a desperate need for an addiction, one I had never even noticed, to be filled. And she, being ever dominant as she is, immediately reversed our positions, so that she was straddling me, and deepened that kiss. From there it gets a bit blurry, but over the course of what seemed like twelve seconds, though I'm sure it was more, I was suddenly completely lacking any clothing, and it all progressed from there. And now, here I am, contemplating just how then hell this happened, and coming to terms with the fact that I don't care how it happened, just as long as it never comes undone.

* * *

This isn't a relationship I thought I could live with. 

Honestly, I'm not sure just how Kimmy made it happen. But she did, and here we are, lying together on her bed. Actually, I'm still amazed that this has been going on for so long and no one has found out. I mean I knew Drakken and that Stoppable kid were idiots, but this is taking it a bit far.

For two years now, I've been addicted to the red head lying next to me, and she knows it's an addiction too. It's not even something we can properly call love, because it's driven solely by the fact that without contact with her, I'd come undone at the seams.

Yeah, that does sound like love, but trust me it's not. I'm not sure what it is, and I hate not knowing things, but I'll continue to call her my addiction, because what else am I going to do? I know for a fact that if I ever stopped I'd go through things far worse than any druggie's withdrawal symptoms. But it's still not love, because it wouldn't break my heart, just my body itself. I still don't know how it happened either.

There are so many damn things I hate about being left in the dark! I cannot deal with this. I mean honestly, is it so much to ask that I at least get a chance to be informed of what the hell this is? Maybe I do love her, but I swear to god, that's not what this is. It's not! And it never will be. It's probably some façade that is making whatever higher powers floating around up there laugh at my misfortune and confusion. And that's why I didn't think I could live with it, because of the tortures of not knowing.

* * *

This is not the relationship we would have chosen. 

At least that's what we have to believe. It was born from an addiction to each other, and even now that addiction may be what keeps us here, still with one another. They found out a few days ago, not that we were too surprised. It was bound to happen eventually, and let us say that five years without being discovered even once is a hell of a long time. Some of them were shocked, but the major stumbling block didn't seem to be what we are, but who we are. Somehow, they can't get over the famous teen hero and infamous evil sidekick being together. We assume that they will soon enough. It has only been three days. We will give them time, and in the end everything thing will work out. Or it won't. We'll see soon enough. But even if it doesn't work out, we'll still have something to fall back on, this seemingly nameless thing. This addiction.

* * *

A/n: Well, wasn't that fun? You know, I think everyone figured out that the second person in this relationship was Shego, but if you didn't…well, you know now! Anyway, that was story 3 (or as I have learned to refer to them, drabble 3) in my View-point "series". Please note that reading the others was not necessary, as they are totally unconnected, and even take place in different fandoms. Last but not least, I don't own Kim Possible, Shego, or any related stuff. I once had a notebook with Kim on the cover, but it's gone now, along with anything you people seem to think I own, so suing me would be totally pointless.

A/n2: This story was originally a plot bunny adopted from: http/ www. squidge. org/ peja/ behind the scenes /plot bunnies. htmIf you want to go there you have to remove the spaces. has this annoying tendency to srew up my links. It's number 24, under "Opening Line Challenges"...If you're wondering. Which isn't likely, but still.

A/n3:I've learned in my years here that no one usually reveiws, but if you've run out of things to do today, why not try. You don't even have to write something brilliant...or even coherent.


End file.
